


哨兵的一天：我的向导变小了

by zephyr74



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>房间里，向导的衣服散落一地，一个小小的孩子穿着宽大的T恤，眨着大大的蓝眼睛：“嗨，我是BLAIR。” 哨兵捂着心口，觉得心脏病要犯了。JIM ELLISION想向全世界大叫：“我不是恋童狂魔！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	哨兵的一天：我的向导变小了

前言：作者是痴汉，呼呼呼——  
角色属于原著不属于我

 

正文：

经历过发达五感带来的超凡体验之后，JIM ELLISION警探曾经认为人生中不会遇到比成为哨兵更离奇的事情了。  
因此，当他循声推开属于BLAIR卧室的房门时，完全不明白发生了什么。  
属于BLAIR的上衣睡裤散落一地，一个小小的，穿着BLAIR最喜欢的蓝色T恤的卷发小孩，正光着脚丫站在书架前，踮着脚尖试图够到那本厚重的《部落图腾鉴赏》。  
徒劳的在这个一眼即可望尽的房间里寻找着向导的身影，CASCADE警局的年度警员试着理解眼前奇特的现实。  
昨晚深夜，同样有着卷发的蓝眼睛年轻人还在这个房间里快乐的看书，直到哨兵强行把书抽走，催赶着他的向导上床睡觉。  
那是本什么书来着？哦，对了，南美巫术什么的。JIM抹了把脸，不好的预感让哨兵的黑豹不安的来回踱步。  
被按倒在床上时，BLAIR还在不停的轰炸着哨兵的耳朵，试图用可怜巴巴的狗狗眼说服天赐的保护者，他甚至还似模似样的为JIM念了一段咒语。  
“这是什么？”JIM弹了一下BLAIR的额头，用毯子把年轻人从头盖到脚，“催眠我好让你再一次通宵看书么？”  
“是重回青春的咒语，”BLAIR努力从毯子里挣扎着露出头来，用他的大蓝眼睛瞪了哨兵一眼，“能帮你重新头发丰茂。”  
中年哨兵危险的眯起了眼睛：“看来你的咒语没起什么作用。快点睡吧，等原力恢复了再试一次。”  
“是精神力，强大而纯粹的精神力。”BLAIR终于放弃了挣扎，在毯子下平静下来，目送友人在离去前为他关上了房间的灯。  
“晚安，部落法师。”  
“晚安，独裁哨兵。”年轻的向导在黑暗中嘟嘟囔囔的哼道。  
直到躺回阁楼上自己的床上，细微的笑容也没有从JIM脸上消失，可那是他最后一次看到BLAIR。  
然后，是面前这个看起来很喜欢部落文化的小男孩。

“哦，天啊……”突然袭来的虚脱感让JIM不得不斜倚着房门，无措的抓摸着后脑勺。  
书架前不停蹦跳的小男孩终于发现了JIM的存在，转过身来乖乖站好，和BLAIR相同颜色的大眼睛眨啊眨的望着比自己高大许多的强壮男人。  
“嘿，别傻了，虽然这孩子长得和BLAIR很像，可再怎么想重回青春什么的也太离奇了。”ELLISION警探试着更理智的思考，“也许，也许这是BLAIR的弟弟……”  
“叔叔你好，”花瓣一样粉嫩的小嘴一张一合，轻易的击碎了硬汉警官刚刚建起的理智之墙，“我叫BLAIR，你是NAOMI的新男友吗？”  
叔叔叔叔，叔，叔……叔…………

******

鉴于那些不欲示人的小心思，早已步入三十代的哨兵暗搓搓的颇为介意与BLAIR的年龄差距。在被一声嫩嫩的“叔叔”击沉后，硬汉ELIISION至少花了三十秒才修补好受伤流血的灵魂，重拾自信面对这个小了不止一圈的BLAIR SANDBURG。  
一个小小的，嫩嫩的，漂亮柔软的像朵晒着太阳的蒲公英一样的BLAIR。  
这个年幼的BLAIR看起来最多只有四五岁，有着孩童特有的稚嫩身型。大概因为穿着过于宽大的T恤衫，JIM觉得他甚至比其它孩子更细瘦一些。  
褪去棱角的脸庞圆润的像是香甜的水果，看起来有些细软的头发还没有成年BLAIR那样的长度，却依然卷曲蓬乱，在男孩的耳边脸旁飘散着，似乎迎风一吹便会如幼鸟的翅膀一样飞扬起来。  
蓝色的眼睛并没有因为年龄变小而有丝毫改变，甚至看起来更大了一些。这双眼睛正溢满了纯真好奇注视着JIM，白皙光洁的脚丫踩在地板上，像是清晨走出林间踏上草地的幼鹿。  
而那些带着如粉色花瓣一样的指甲，细弱的让JIM觉得不可思议的小手指，正不安的抓着T恤的下摆。  
啊呃……不安……

JIM知道自己并不是一个亲和力十足的人，尽管BLAIR曾经笑着说他“内心柔软的像棉花糖一样”，可是ELLISION警探最擅长的是绷着脸把凶恶的罪犯吓哭，拔枪和毒犯对射，而不是面无表情的僵在一个被他盯得手足无措的孩子面前。  
JIM ELLISION不知道如何对待一个孩子，但好在，他知道如何与一个SANDBURG相处。  
“嗨，你好，我是JIM ELLISION。”哨兵蹲下身，向着被惊得后退两步的小BLAIR努力展示出笑容，“你可以叫我JIM。还有，我不是你妈妈的新男友。”  
“可是我在你家醒来的，NAOMI不会让我在不熟悉的人家里过夜。”BLAIR的脸上现出疑惑的神色，大概终于从JIM那扭曲的表情中感受到了隐藏的善意，男孩重新靠近几步，“JIM，你和妈妈是好朋友吗？NAOMI去哪里了？”  
“我是SANDBURG最好的朋友。”棉花糖硬汉恬不知耻的为自己巧妙的回答点了个赞，“NAOMI去旅行了，恐怕你需要和我住一段时间。”  
BLAIR乖巧的点了点头，一脸了然的样子。然后，男孩向JIM送出大大的笑容：“JIM，谢谢你收留我。”  
如果心脏是一朵花，JIM想，那他的心刚才就在这个笑容中绽放成千百片。  
他想抱住这个孩子，告诉他这并不是收留，这里就是BLAIR SANDBURG的家。  
可他现在唯一能做的就是伸手摸了摸BLAIR细软的卷发，看着男孩因为他的亲善笑的更加灿烂。  
“BLAIR，你在这里住多久都可以。”

******

准备好了早餐，看着BLAIR乖乖的握着勺子吃牛奶麦片，还够不到地板的小脚丫在椅子边晃啊晃，JIM的心情多少平静了下来。  
既然BLAIR“重返青春”是因为南美某个部落的神奇咒语，那总会有解决的办法，看来他需要去RAINER大学探访一下某位精通南美文化的教授。  
可在那之前要做的，JIM看了看墙上的钟表：“BLAIR，我是一个警察，再过一会儿我需要去上班了。”  
BLAIR像小熊一样捧着碗，努力喝掉最后一滴牛奶，用小舌头舔掉沾在嘴角的麦片：“没关系的JIM，我一个人留在这里也可以。”  
小男孩跳下椅子，踮起脚尖把碗放到水槽里，然后转身向JIM露出一个安抚的笑容：“你放心，我会乖乖的，什么都不会弄坏。我可以看那个书架上的书吗？”  
这不是预想中的回答，以致于JIM一时不知如何反应。  
比起普通的四五岁孩子，年幼的BLAIR聪明乖巧的让人怜爱。可在JIM看来，有些太过于体贴了。身为这种体贴的接收者，JIM觉得心中属于棉花糖的部分柔软而刺痛。  
“BLAIR，我不是这个意思。”哨兵从不知道自己的声音可以如此轻柔低缓，“我是想问，你想和我一起去警局吗？”  
喜悦和惊讶同时在蓝色的大眼睛中亮起，BLAIR仰头研究着自己新监护人的表情。渐渐的，那双映着清晨阳光的眼中只剩下纯然的惊喜。  
“真的？我可以和你一起去？”BLAIR欢呼着跑过来抱住警探的大腿，仰起的小脸上的开心点亮了JIM整个世界。  
“当然可以，”JIM觉得自己似乎在跟着BLAIR一同微笑，“警局里有许多和我一样喜欢BLAIR的人。”  
“不会太麻烦吗，不会打扰到你们吗？”BLAIR小心翼翼的问，声音里包含着如此多的期待与害怕被拒绝的失落，“Dave和Ashley从来不许我去他们上班的地方。”  
见鬼的DAVE和ASHLEY！JIM想，他俯下身去给了BLAIR一个拥抱。  
“不会的。”JIM ELLISION对怀中小小的温暖的孩子低声说。  
为了你的笑容，什么都是值得的。

******

“JIM，我可以带上那本书吗？”在得知会一同前往警局后，BLAIR开心的像只刚出生的小狗，快乐的绕在JIM身边蹦来蹦去片刻不离。  
他趴在水槽边看着JIM洗了碗，跟去浴室兴致勃勃的观察了成年男子刮胡子。现在，他正坐在楼梯上等着JIM换衣服，甚至还在哨兵暗搓搓的秀肌肉的时候苦恼的捏了捏自己胳膊上的小肉肉。  
“那本部落图鉴？”JIM一边套上衣一边绷着腹肌，这能让他的肌肉线条看起来更明显一些，“你可以看懂吗？”  
“可以看懂一点点，有很多字都不认识，我都在看里面的图画。”BLAIR看起来有些羞涩，“那些图画的很漂亮，我能带上它吗？”  
哨兵觉得得意又自豪，看来他的向导从小就聪明过人，哪个孩子能在四岁的时候就看懂那么艰涩的书呢，我家向导天下第一。  
“当然可以，多带几本，你可以玩累的时候看它们。”JIM一把举起欢呼着扑过来的小小向导，在BLAIR的尖笑声中来了个飞高高。  
啊——  
小屁屁  
光溜溜的  
全都看到了呢……  
几乎只是靠着身体本能接住落下来的BLAIR，受到巨大视觉冲击的哨兵捂着胸口坐倒在床上。  
光溜溜的小屁桃对老年人的刺激还是大了些，JIM都能感觉到精神世界中的黑豹像是吃了猫薄荷一样毫无廉耻的满地嚎叫打滚。  
想想也是呢，变小后BLAIR的衣服掉了一地，那么内裤当然也不可能还穿在身上。JIM低头看看怀里还在咯咯笑的小男孩，这么一看连小肩膀都会时不时滑出宽大的T恤，而他也不能让BLAIR光着小脚丫在警局的脏地板上啪叽啪叽的跑一天。  
鬼知道警局的地板上沾过什么，怎么可能让BLAIR的脚踩到那些东西？对卫生格外挑剔的哨兵唾弃着。  
让全勤记录见鬼去吧，年度模范警探ELLISION想，前往警局之前，看来他有另一个地方必须要去。

******

从童装店出来时，前美军大兵身心俱疲。  
抱着BLAIR走出家门时，JIM ELLISION觉得臂弯里托着整个世界。  
用单手就能托住整个小屁股将年幼的向导搂在胸前的事实，就像在哨兵的灵魂之源上放了一把火。JIM有信心变成最坚实的壁垒，挡在世界的丑陋黑暗与幼小的向导之间，单手就能干翻所有意图染指他的BLAIR的恶人。  
可惜熊熊高涨的勇气没能支撑着他熬过童装店，导购的女士向着小BLAIR发射着粉红泡泡，却对抱着衣衫不整的幼童的男人投以质疑的目光。  
“小……甜心，你原本的衣服呢？”漂亮的导购一边露出和善的笑容，一边不动声色的试着把小男孩抱离哨兵的怀抱。  
BLAIR向女士回以可爱的笑容，伸手搂住了JIM的脖子：“BLAIR的衣服在JIM家睡觉觉的时候不见啦。”  
CASCADE警局的硬汉冷汗飞流而下，无法承受来自一位柔美女性针刺般的目光，刚才还气焰嚣张在林中奔走咆哮的黑豹老老实实的蹲坐在地上。  
“所以JIM带BLAIR来买衣服，JIM是妈妈最好的朋友。”BLAIR把JIM的脖子搂得更紧了一些，向导购女士送上甜甜的笑容，“姐姐，BLAIR是男孩子哦。”  
大概多少放下了戒心，更有可能是被那声“姐姐”击中了心房，终于确定面前这个小可爱并不是女孩子的导购小姐迅速挑出了符合孩子身高的衣物。  
看了看摆在眼前的一套完整外衣，JIM用尽全身力气和勇气才让自己的声线不要那么飘散：“请……咳咳……请再帮我拿一双鞋和、和几件小内裤。”  
无需哨兵视觉，ELLISION警探就能看到导购小姐的眼睛吃惊的瞪大，又危险的眯起。  
如果面前这位女士也是一位哨兵的话，属于她的精神动物一定是某种猛禽，而JIM的黑豹已经夹起尾巴躺在地上装死了。  
强撑着用面无表情竖起坚实的伪装，JIM顶着前所未有的巨大压力，用哨兵的触觉确认了衣物的柔软舒适。  
不得不说，导购小姐看到他伸手摸小内裤时的眼神，就像是看到了变态一样。  
拯救哨兵于水火的依然是他的向导，BLAIR从JIM的怀里跳下，接过全套衣物。被吸引了注意力的导购暂时放过僵硬如铁的男人，弯下腰温柔的询问：“BLAIR需要姐姐帮你换衣服吗？”  
两朵小红云飞上BLAIR的脸颊，突来的羞涩让他的蓝眼睛水亮亮的：“我会自己穿衣服的。BLAIR是男孩子，姐姐你不要看啦。”  
被爆表的可爱直面轰杀的导购和哨兵一起痴笑着目送小向导嘟嘟嘟的跑进换衣间，待满身的粉红褪去，导购小姐回头狠瞪了哨兵一眼。  
要不是男子汉哭出来太难看，ELLISION警探早已热泪盈眶。只要能逃离这家童装店，他宁愿面对毒犯集团的群射。  
好在看来BLAIR早已熟悉自己穿衣服，不一会儿，换好全身衣服的BLAIR像一颗开心的小炮弹一样从换衣间冲了出来。  
“JIM，JIM！”BLAIR像一只小兽扑到JIM腿边，仰头揪着警探的衣角，水蓝的大眼睛闪耀着小星星，脆嫩的童音让哨兵的听觉全力捕捉向导的每一次呼唤，忘记了所有尴尬。  
“你看，你看！”在JIM脚边不停的转着圈圈，穿新衣服的兴奋让男孩一刻也安静不下来。  
被如此单纯的快乐感染，在场的两位成人都露出了柔和的笑容，刚才的剑拔弩张如冰雪般消融。  
“JIM你快看！”BLAIR响亮的叫着，声音里是满满的开心。他向着哨兵撅起小屁屁，把崭新的天蓝色海军短裤往下一拉，“我穿的是好可爱的小狗内裤！”  
嘭——  
世界爆炸了。

JIM ELLISION完全不知道自己如何付款离开，他只依稀记得，导购小姐数次不由自主摸向电话的手。  
“你不用报警，我就是警察！”ELLISION警探在内心狂吼。  
也许他真的吼出来了？

******

经历了童装店的摧残，哨兵的精神世界碎成一片一片，灵魂飞到九天云外。  
他的眼前一会儿飞舞着有着小狗尾巴的小内裤，一会儿是导购小姐如看恋童狂魔的指责眼神。  
现在JIM ELLISION唯一能确认的是，包着可爱内裤的小屁屁比光溜溜屁桃杀伤力更大，而他恨不得在那个圆滚滚的小屁股上印几巴掌。  
直到走回自己的车旁，哨兵才从失魂落魄中惊醒。  
小小的BLAIR正一路小跑紧追在他身后，似乎害怕跟丢迈着大步向前的男人，小向导揪着JIM的衣角追得脸颊通红，鼻尖上满是汗水。  
差一点撞上哨兵坚实的大腿，BLAIR抬起头，向着露出懊恼神色的JIM露出一个安慰的微笑：“没关系的JIM，我跟得上你。”  
JIM一时有些晃神，这句话似曾相识，面前年幼BLAIR的脸庞和长大后的BLAIR慢慢重合。  
当他举枪前行，游走于危险的边缘，BLAIR也总是这样紧跟在他身后，在他回头确认向导的存在时送上同样的笑容：“我跟得上你。”  
所以，请放心前行。  
每次都读懂了BLAIR笑容的哨兵继续昂首向前，因为他的向导就在身边，给他前行与战斗的能力和勇气。  
可是这一次，JIM依稀觉得自己错了。  
哨兵保卫了他的城市，给周围的人带来安宁，满足于身边向导的陪伴，却让他最重要的人在身后露出疲惫的面容担惊受怕。  
BLAIR有多久没有请求他一同去看那些充满了异域风情的展览，又有多久没有在自己面前谈论校园的工作了呢。警局的案件一个接着一个，BLAIR常常是从RAINER匆匆赶来，扔下书本陪着哨兵穿梭于城市中黑暗危险的角落。  
JIM伏下身抱起BLAIR，感受着细细的急喘带着热气扑向脖颈，默然擦掉孩子脸上的汗水，满怀歉意却又耻于诉说。  
“下一次，换我跟随你的步伐，我们并肩前行。”哨兵在心中向他的向导许下诺言，用最温柔的力度将BLAIR抱上副驾驶的位置。  
BLAIR眨着蓝色的大眼睛，对他人情绪变动敏感似乎是SANDBURG与生俱来的本能，这个本能更在与母亲同行漫长的旅途中因遇到各种不同的人而磨练的更加锋锐。看护人的沉默让BLAIR乖巧的任由JIM弯腰为他扣好坐椅的安全带，体味着哨兵突来的混杂着羞恼、怀念却满怀温暖爱意的感情。  
小小的向导倾身向前，红润的嘴唇蹭上成熟男人坚毅的轮廓。  
“谢谢你JIM，谢谢你带我去警局，新衣服我也很喜欢。”  
就像被最柔软的羽毛划过脸颊，像是带着露水的花瓣飘落于肌肤，那是哨兵的感官能感觉到的最美好的触觉。  
世界又在一片白光中安静的消失了。  
世上所有的神明啊，JIM ELLISION衷心祈祷，我如此爱BLAIR SANDBURG，但请不要让我走上那条名为恋童的不归之路。

******

前往警局的车程，依然萦绕在心头的甜软触感让JIM好似飞在云端，却把车开得如交规规定的一样标准。  
世间万物也比不上身边小小的存在安然的坐在自己的副驾上。  
如果不是不想让BLAIR看到暴力场景，ELLISION警探简直想用火箭筒炸飞那辆冲他鸣笛超车的混蛋。  
见鬼的乱按喇叭的混账！惊到车里的孩子你就等着吃牢饭吧！一边在心里描绘着可怖的场景，哨兵一边用低于安全车速10迈的速度行驶着。  
CASCADE交警部的同事如果有幸看到撞车狂魔现在的表现，估计会感动的落下泪来。

用了比平时多二十分钟的时间平安到达警局，曾经的交规无视者ELLISION警探如完成了一件大事一样愉悦自得。  
BLAIR熟练的自己解开安全带，打开车门跳了下去，跑到随之下车的JIM身边，用小手牵住哨兵比自己强壮的多的手指，仰脸等待着下一步行动。  
他再次得到了一个爱的飞高高，咯咯笑着落下来时，已经安稳的坐在了哨兵的臂弯中。  
只要体力足够，JIM大步向前，我可以一辈子让他的小脚丫沾不到世间的尘土。  
直到BLAIR在他怀中略微不安的扭动着身子，有超凡感官却依然对他人略有忽视的哨兵才从爆棚的满足感中清醒过来，发现自己正以摩西分海的气势走在警局大厅。  
不管是举着咖啡杯睡眼惺松的夜班同事，还是抱着档案忙碌的制服警员，都在看到JIM身影的一刻现出疑惑迷茫，继而震惊失色的表情。为JIM让出走向电梯的路后，暗搓搓的溜到一旁，或投以关注的目光，或与旁人窃窃私语。  
“我只是去毒品科转了一圈，难道这就出现幻觉了么？”即使JIM不想听，警局同事的八卦之火还是在电梯关门之前扑面而来，“那个‘我比铁块更坚硬’的JIM ELLISION抱了个孩子！”  
“……私生子？”  
“快住嘴！不想活了么。”好心的同事低声喝止由于震惊而发言不当的警员，“你没看到那小天使的脸么，ELLISION哪里生得出那么可爱的孩子。再说你看那个卷发，那个大眼睛……”  
大概是意识到自己成为议论和关注的中心，BLAIR细嫩的胳膊紧紧环在保护者的肩头，把脸埋进JIM的肩窝，微热的呼气像是幼犬的鼻头一下下蹭着哨兵的后颈。  
感受到向导的不安，哨兵向上托了托BLAIR的小屁股，让他在自己肩头趴的更舒服一些。JIM略微烦躁的拉开自己的领口，希望到了MAJOR CRIME后情况能有所好转。  
然后，哨兵和他小小的向导在电梯打开的时候，遇到了震惊到看起来有些痴呆的HENRI。  
“卧槽！BLAIR给你生了个儿子！”

******

“不对，你得先和BLAIR【哔——】之后才能有个孩子。”警局数得上的硬汉H在JIM饱含了冰渣的瞪视中语无伦次，现在他终于理解为何被JIM盯上的嫌犯招供的飞快，“而你和BLAIR连【哔——】都没有做过。”  
哨兵向着HENRI露出一个食肉动物的微笑。  
“呃啊啊啊，我错了我错了。”顶着JIM凶残的眼神，HENRI觉得自己如神赐般灵光一闪，伸手向被哨兵早早捂住耳朵的小向导一指，“难道这是BLAIR背着你在外面生的孩子？！”  
惊觉自己似乎无意中踩到了JIM的痛脚，HENRI在内心狂吼着“他连向BLAIR表白的勇气都没有我怕他个鸟”逃窜进了电梯。有那么一瞬间，他甚至开始有些同情曾经和JIM同处一个审讯室的罪犯。  
全程被哨兵的大手捂得严实的BLAIR不明所以，在JIM怀里扑腾着回过身来，弯着蓝色的大眼睛向电梯里的HENRI送上甜甜的笑容和软软的挥手拜拜。  
在缓缓关闭的电梯门缝中，大松了一口气的HENRI情不自禁的回以傻笑，挥着自己的巨掌。

直到走进MC宽敞的办公室JIM还在想，他从不知道CASCADE警局的同事可以如此神智不清，如嗑了毒品一样毫无逻辑。他真想追上去掏出配枪在HENRI的脑袋上开个洞通通风，连同大厅里那些八卦的同事们。  
哦，也许还得加上所有Major Crime的警探。  
JIM觉得带BLAIR来警局也许是一个错误的决定，这些武力脾气爆表的MC警探像是一群林中的猛兽，在巢穴中蠢蠢欲动注视着自己怀里毛茸茸的狼崽。  
即使长大后会有强壮的身体和锋利的爪牙，可现在奶毛都没有褪尽的狼崽挥着他树皮都挠不破的小爪子，软软的打着招呼：“你们好，我是BLAIR SANDBURG。”  
一众猛兽露出“春天来了”的痴迷笑容。  
“又一个SANDBURG，NAOMI的儿子。”JIM小心的避开群兽的领地，抱着他的小向导向自己的办公桌走去，试着用含混的解释打消众人的疑惑。  
MEGAN撩着美丽的金褐色头发尾随而至，在JIM将BLAIR放在桌边的椅子上之前，伸手把办公桌上散放的重罪档案扫到了抽屉里，得到哨兵一个感激的眼神。  
跟着MEGAN起身的RAFE不动声色的转身，把贴满了现场照片的案件分析板推到角落里。TAGGERT总算还有一点年长者的沉稳，端着咖啡杯沉吟不语，可惜四处飘移的眼神出卖了他，高大的防爆队长显然在试着找会吸引小孩子的玩意。

BLAIR显然不太满意坐在椅子上仰着头被一群大人围观，小男孩把怀里抱着的书小心的放到桌上，撅着小屁股嘿哟嘿哟爬上桌子坐好。  
占领了高地却依然比众人矮了不少的事实让小朋友沮丧的叹了口气，白细的小腿在桌边晃啊晃。  
“漂亮姐姐你好。”卷发的小天使弯着蓝色的大眼晴，和MC的首席美女交换着甜美的笑容，然后可爱的歪了歪头，向MEGAN身后悄悄靠近的RAFE也送上软软的问候：“叔叔好。”  
“哥哥，RAFE哥哥，”后来居上的RAFE不动声色的挤开MC的母狮子，“小BLAIR你为什么和你哥哥是同样的名字啊？”  
“有和BLAIR一样名字的哥哥？”一直向漂亮姐姐发射可爱笑容的小向导终于因为好奇转向年轻的警探，被暂时抛弃的MEGAN环抱起双手，意味深长的看了哨兵一眼。  
“又一个SANDBURG，HUH？”MEGAN用只有哨兵能听到的声音低语，“还是又一个SANDY，JIMBO~”  
JIM觉得带BLAIR来警局绝对是一个坏主意。

“对啊，小BLAIR的哥哥就是大BLAIR啊。”RAFE数次想伸手摸摸小可爱的软发，又在哨兵的瞪视中缩了回去，“BLAIR和BLAIR长得真像啊。”  
“我当然长得像我呀，BLAIR长大就变成大BLAIR了啊，就变成哥哥了。”小向导嘟着嘴巴思考了一会儿，神态和成年的BLAIR简直一模一样。BLAIR拍拍小肚子，又用双手比了个长高高的姿式，“天天吃饱饱睡觉觉，BLAIR以后就会长大了。”  
“BLAIR要长多高大呢？”RAFE跟着比了个长高高的姿式，当然一点也不可爱，旁观的警员一脸嫌弃，“嗷呜，长成大怪兽那么高！”  
小BLAIR苦恼的啜着手指：“那样有点太高了，没办法在床上睡觉觉，还会又没有衣服穿了。我就长得比JIM再高一点点就好了。”  
被BLAIR的回答噎到的RAFE小心得观察了一下JIM的神色，得到一个冰冷的扑克脸。  
“想得美，你长不高。”哨兵摆着沉默的面瘫脸，心中暗暗用事实残忍否定着小向导长高高的期待。  
MC年轻英俊的干将一边在心里嘀咕着“他连向BLAIR表白都不敢我怕他个鸟”，一边继续和小朋友向逻辑诡异的方向发展的对话：“BLAIR曾经没有衣服穿吗？”  
“对啊。”BLAIR像是想到什么一样开心的笑起来，“我在JIM家睡完觉觉衣服就不见了，不过JIM有给我买新衣服。”  
一屋子的重案警探用严厉的眼神向着JIM发射审讯死光，哨兵在心中默念“我是守护者我是守护者哨兵是守护者这些人是我的同事是我的同事”。  
BLAIR撅着小屁股在桌子上小心的站起来，拉着身上可爱的海军服：“你看！你看！JIM有给我买小狗……唔……”  
长期握枪的大手捂住像花瓣一样软嫩的嘴巴，挡住了伸向裤子的小手。听到那几声熟悉的“你看你看”，感觉到小男孩开心兴奋的警探早就上前一步，及时封住了小狗尾巴再现于世的可能。  
BLAIR惊讶的回头，在看到是自己新任监护人的时候，露出灿烂的笑容。白嫩的小手拉住守护者的大手，在粗糙温暖的掌心落下一吻。  
那感觉就像是幼兽直接亲吻着哨兵的心脏，像是花与阳光同时落向坚硬的灵魂。  
这是JIM ELLISION一生中，捧于掌心最宝贵的东西。  
突然坠入掌心的珍宝让警探一遍遍的重温着刚才的触觉，而警探体内的哨兵疯狂的用五感、身体和灵魂铭记着掌心的一吻。  
等JIM从这场小型离魂风暴中清醒过来时，他的黑豹正向着其它所有人低声咆哮。  
【我明白，他是属于我的，只属于我的。】JIM ELLISION对他的黑豹说，对世界上所有人说。

可惜哨兵暗中的誓言阻止不了自己“不可击杀之”的MC同事被小天使刚才的一幕萌的血舞大地，从四面八方飞射来痴迷的笑容。而近距离看到那一吻的RAFE羡慕的眼睛都要滴出血来，正与BLAIR进行着毫无逻辑的对话。  
“小狗？JIM给你买了宠物？那个老古板JIM？”  
“对啊，还有小熊和小马呢，JIM最好了。”不满听到针对JIM的坏话，BLAIR鼓起脸颊，“你知道小熊和小马是好朋友嘛？JIM就知道的。小熊还会吃蜂蜜呢，BLAIR有在书上看到。”  
“哦哦哦，BLAIR好棒！BLAIR懂得真多！来来来，哥哥给你看好玩的~”

只差那么一点点，ELLISION警探就会拎着他同事的衣领，狂吼着“走开！你这个诱拐犯！”还好上司BANKS探长的出现阻止了悲惨事件的发生。  
“JIM，来我办公室！”SIMON严肃着脸出现在他办公室的门口，显然他刚才暗搓搓的从百叶窗后偷窥到MC全体沦陷的整个过程。  
在高大的黑人探长出现的瞬间，小BLAIR愣了一下，吭哧吭哧从桌子上爬了下来，重新在椅子上小手摆正乖乖坐好，向这位探长送上一个“我好乖的，我不捣乱”的笑容。  
BANKS探长不为所动，眼神严厉，向他最得力的干将催促的摆摆头。  
似乎觉得是自己给JIM带来了麻烦，小BLAIR跳下椅子不安的拉住JIM的衣角，露出泫然欲泣的表情。  
SIMON简直是被属下们用指责的眼神扫射回了办公室，还好安抚了小向导的哨兵随之而来，关上门阻挡住了无形的利箭。  
刚经历了一场小型叛乱的探长深重的叹气，摸出一根雪茄叨在嘴里。  
JIM在桌前坐下，却依然监听着门外的动静。TAGGERT的脚步声终于响起，似乎终于摸到了适合小孩子的玩具。哨兵微微松了一口气，比起平日里风流的RAFE，显然年长稳重的防爆队长更让JIM放心。  
“JIM，那个就是BLAIR对吗？”SIMON点燃了打火机，看了外面已经被TAGGERT抱在怀里的卷发小男孩一眼，又把手里的雪茄放下。他对面的哨兵沉默得摸着下巴，没有反驳探长的猜测。  
“和你们经历了这么多，我对这种事已经快要见怪不怪了。”SIMON沉吟着把玩雪茄，时不时放到鼻子下面嗅一下，“恕我直言，JIM，我觉得你带BLAIR来警局并不是一个好主意。”  
JIM对他的上司和好友赞同的点了点头：“我踏进警局那一刻就发现了。”他顺着SIMON的目光望出窗外，高壮的黑人队长正抱着BLAIR让他看手里一个缠着红线绿线的亮闪闪小装置。  
一个炸弹起爆器，哨兵咬牙。  
因为刚才短暂的惊慌，小向导的眼睛水润润的，眼角带着一抹粉红，犹豫着要不要和这个一脸亲切的长辈一起玩耍。  
“炸弹是什么呀？”偷听狂哨兵听到他的小向导悄悄的发问。为了在TAGGERT腿上坐的更安稳一点，BLAIR的两只小手轻轻扶在警探结实的胸口，小狼崽水蓝的眼睛望进这世上最温柔的熊叔叔棕黑色的眼睛。  
防爆队长得意挺胸意气风发，他摸了摸怀里孩子细软的卷发：“炸弹就是会‘BOOM！’爆炸的东西。”  
“会‘BOOM’很大声么？”小男孩在TAGGERT怀里缩了缩，又忍不住抬起身摸了摸线路复杂的起爆装置，“就像放烟花一样？是很大很大的烟花吗？”  
“是呀，BLAIR喜欢烟花吗？”TAGGERT笑得像是夏威夷版被晒黑的圣诞老人，一脸慈祥。  
“喜欢！”BLAIR情不自禁的弹跳着，双手飞舞，卷发在他圆润的脸蛋旁边飞扬成一朵蓬蓬的绒球，“新年的时候NAOMI会开车带我在城市里看烟花。开满整个天空的，好漂亮好漂亮的烟花。我们还会去中国城，那里的街道上烟花最多！”  
“告诉你哦，叔叔我可是警局里专门负责放烟花的，叔叔是烟花队长。”TAGGERT小心的扶住怀里不安份的小朋友，得意的沐浴在小向导瞬间满是崇敬的目光里。  
【放屁！你是负责拆烟花的！】哨兵和一众旁听人员在心中齐齐怒吼。

“JIM，JIM！”SIMON在表情略微扭曲的哨兵面前打着响指，“你离魂了？”  
“没有，我只是再次确定了你的说法。”哨兵咬牙切齿的说，“带BLAIR来这里就是一个错误！”  
SIMON放松身体向后靠进办公椅：“不是错误，JIM，这里的大家都很喜欢BLAIR。只是，你们有更好的事去做。”  
“我养过孩子，虽然也算不上什么好父亲。”一直表现强势的探长无意识的用手指敲击着桌面，“JIM，我知道DARLY四五岁的时候是什么样子。活泼好动，整天跑来跑去，一有不如意就大哭大叫。”  
“可是BLAIR很乖。”哨兵平静的说，“有点太乖巧太听话了。”  
“是啊，太过乖巧了。”SIMON沉默了一下，看着外面重新快活起来的孩子，露出了一个温柔的笑容：“JIM，带BLAIR去游乐园吧，孩子们都喜欢游乐园。”  
JIM向友人投去惊讶的一瞥，只是想想游乐园里的喧嚣，机器的轰鸣和各种小食混杂的味道，哨兵就皱起了眉头。  
“JIM，那是BLAIR。”SIMON真诚的看进哨兵的眼中，“不要像我一样后悔未曾带DARLY去过游乐园。”  
黑豹的喉间低声呼噜着，哨兵心头突然一片柔软。  
是啊，那是BLAIR，为了他我可以奔赴世界尽头，当然也可以去游乐园。  
“去吧，警探，你无需向我请假。”

当JIM走出SIMON的办公室时，听到TAGGERT在向BLAIR说明如何把炸弹连接成网，让它们定时定点定向爆炸。哨兵站在一旁冷哼一声，成功吸引到已经满眼小烟花的BLAIR的注意。  
小向导小小的欢呼一声转投哨兵的怀抱，化身炸弹狂魔的拆弹防爆队长心虚的转开眼神，颇为失落的摸了摸鼻头。  
ELLISION警探抱着他的小男孩示威一样环视了一眼整个MC办公室，一众警探一边在心中暗想“他连向BLAIR表白都不敢我怕他个鸟”一边装作忙碌于公事的模样。  
单手将BLAIR环抱在胸前，JIM从椅背上拎起自己的外套。  
“JIM，我们要离开吗？”BLAIR的小胳膊环住JIM的脖子小小声问道，在得到肯定的回答后眼中闪过细小的失望，却依然乖乖的点了点头。  
“大家拜拜~”小BLAIR最后送出甜软的笑容，挥着小手。  
MC的众糙汉和美女MEGAN一齐露出了“春暖花开”和“好可惜”混杂的复杂表情，就连SIMON也站在他办公室的门口露出牙齿向离去的二人微笑。  
小向导在他的哨兵怀里抖了一下。  
JIM安抚的拍了拍BLAIR，转头嘲弄的看了一眼尴尬的SIMON，施施然走进电梯。  
在警局大厅又体验了一次分海之后，JIM抱着BLAIR再次站在初夏的阳光下。  
从进入电梯的一刻，BLAIR就把头埋进哨兵的颈窝不发一言，现在终于像幼犬呜咽一样低声发问：“JIM，我们为什么要离开呢，我还是打扰到你们工作了是么？”  
JIM一惊，把BLAIR从怀中稍微抱开。小男孩蓝色的眼睛低垂，显得无精打采又伤心，发问后就紧抿的嘴唇像失色的花朵。  
“怎么会，”比世人绝大部分人都强壮的男人用最轻柔的力量把男孩按回自己怀里，“大家都很喜欢BLAIR，那个看起来凶凶的探长也很喜欢你。只是，我改变计划了，我们要去游乐园。”  
小男孩的身体在哨兵怀中慢慢僵硬，片刻后又猛得从JIM怀中抬起头来，大眼睛睁得像是钮扣一样圆溜溜的。  
“游、游、乐、乐园？”小BLAIR一时还没完全消化这个消息，震惊到有些口吃，小嘴张成一个可爱的圆型，蓝色的眼珠似乎都不会转了，盯着JIM的脸。  
哨兵心中柔软又酸疼，开放在他眼前的是最娇艳的惊喜之花，是新年绽放在天空的焰火，是他愿意用一切去换得的笑容。  
他不再用言语回答，只是一把将小向导扛在肩头，大步冲向整个世界的阳光，一路洒下孩子快活的笑声。

******

游乐园的行程意外的轻松顺利，大概是工作日的关系，园中并没有太多游人。哨兵的感官只看着听着嗅着触摸着他小小的向导，世界如此清晰却又被隔绝在外。  
最开始BLAIR还由于过度震惊而如坠梦境一般，任由JIM为他指点着游乐园的大门、路边的花朵、五彩的转灯，男孩的眼睛如天空映射着各种美好的色彩。  
直到JIM为他扣好安全带，旋转木马慢慢起伏，BLAIR才在一声惊笑中重新回到现实，让漂亮的木马托着他在云中飞驰。  
从旋转木马上下来的BLAIR跑来抱住JIM的大腿，这世界上最可爱的小孩用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他天赐的守护者。  
JIM低头微笑，揉着BLAIR被风吹得凌乱的头发：“下一个要玩什么？”  
小向导开心的用手一指，云霄飞车和摩天轮。  
“不行。”刚才还在想‘他要什么我都给’的哨兵残酷镇压，“你恐高。”  
接下来的时间，JIM抱着他的向导玩遍了所有“真正适合小朋友玩的”游乐项目，并不停的解释着什么是恐高和BLAIR为什么会恐高。

就如同书中说的一样，快乐的时光总是感觉短暂，等哨兵和向导都需要坐下来休息的时候，天已过午。  
虽然想给BLAIR更健康一些的食物，但在游乐园中也只能将就。小向导坐在长椅上伸出小手被JIM握在掌中擦擦干净，身边放着和他的脸一样大的汉堡。  
旁边的甜点车上绘着各种有着诱人颜色的冰淇淋，在初夏的季节中格外引人驻足。一个小朋友吮着手指从甜点车旁经过，立刻被吸引了全部心神。  
“爸爸爸爸，我要吃这个。”有着金色头发的小男孩扑在冰柜上，在看到父亲不赞同的神色后不依的哭闹起来，“我要嘛我要嘛！”  
BLAIR晃着小腿，安静的看着即将上演的亲子之战。JIM在用哨兵的标准确认两只小手的清洁干净之后抬头，看到的就是BLAIR略显羡慕的眼神。  
【难道是想吃冰淇淋了吗？】JIM顺着BLAIR的视线望过去，仔细考虑着一支甜筒的份量。虽然饭前冰甜点的害处让JIM颇为犹疑不决，但希望小男孩能有开心一天的愿望让哨兵最终迈步走向甜点车。  
哭闹着揪住爸爸腰带的小朋友含着眼泪看着这位叔叔大踏步走来，毫无犹豫的买走了两个冰淇淋球，如同战场得胜一般举着战利品回到长椅。  
“哇——爸爸呀——”小朋友哭的更凶了。  
BLAIR看着递到手中的冰淇淋，没有像JIM预想的那样开心的蹦跳起来说着甜甜的感谢。他小口小口的舔着冰淇淋，又不像是在享受甜点的美味，低垂的眼睛时不时抬起偷偷瞄着JIM，在与哨兵对视时又慌张的转开。数次JIM都觉得BLAIR想要对自己说什么，可是小男孩什么都没说，脸颊红通通的，似乎开心又羞涩。

结束游乐园一天的征程，低估了带孩子消耗体力的JIM几乎是抗着他的向导爬进家门。  
自从午餐后，BLAIR就变得更加粘人，像只刚离巢的小鸟扑棱着翅膀只在JIM身边绕来绕去，又像一个小马驹一样牵着JIM的手指用新买的小鞋子得意的踏出哒哒的声音。就连游乐项目也放弃了那些看起来更刺激好玩的，BLAIR甚至用上撒娇大法央求JIM和自己一起玩双人项目。  
看到警探高大的身型略显窘迫的缩在卡丁车里，BLAIR咯咯的笑起来，自己乖乖的爬进车趴在JIM腿边坐好。哨兵至今能感觉到那小小的身躯靠着自己带来的温暖，和从两人相触的地方传递而来的无法言说的快乐与幸福。

简单的解决了晚餐和洗白白后，被满脸通红脚步踉跄的哨兵包在大浴巾里抱出来的BLAIR已经呵欠连连，蓝色的大眼睛里满是水色的困倦迷雾。  
帮坐在怀里也东倒西歪的小向导吹干头发，换上睡觉的衣服，JIM把小男孩抱到楼下的小卧室中。  
“BLAIR，这是你的房间。睡觉前还有什么需要的吗？”哨兵把他的向导塞进软软的被窝，轻轻摸着刚才被吹的蓬蓬的头发。  
“我自己的房间？好棒！”已经快要合上眼睛的BLAIR精神一振，似乎一下子清醒了过来，却又迷惑的在被窝里歪了歪头，“我不和JIM一起睡吗？”  
从洗白白的时候就神智恍乎的哨兵险些在这记重击下喷出血来，他的黑豹挠着树嚎叫着哀求哨兵把毛茸茸的狼崽放到它的窝里。  
“BLAIR已经长大了，要有自己的房间和自己的床。”JIM拍拍小向导，想了想，“BLAIR会怕黑吗？”  
“不怕。”BLAIR傻笑了一会儿，把脸埋进枕头里，“我好久没有自己的床睡觉了，妈妈和我一直在路上。”  
JIM的心头一片酸软，他的眼前浮起银白色的月光，小小的孩子安眠在汽车的座椅上，陪伴着母亲飞驰于旅途。  
“……JIM，”BLAIR微微侧了侧头，从露出的一点缝隙中低低软软的请求，“你可以和NAOMI结婚吗？”  
哨兵张口结舌，惊讶的无语了半晌才找回说话的能力：“为什么这样想？”  
小男孩重新把脸埋进枕头：“我喜欢JIM，想一直和JIM在一起。如果……如果你和NAOMI结婚的话，我就不会和你分开了。JIM，你生气了吗……”  
JIM俯下身，轻轻在BLAIR的卷发印下一吻：“我没有生气，因为我也喜欢BLAIR，想一直和BLAIR在一起。”  
哨兵突然觉得幸福而轻松，对着成年的BLAIR一直无法诉说的心意，此时如此轻松自然的说了出来。

我喜欢你，  
我爱你，  
我想一直和你在一起，  
请别离开。  
丛林间，月光清冷，树影幢幢，有豹奔走其间，仰天而啸。

客厅的灯光照进卧室，像是夜晚的星光落进BLAIR的眼睛里。有那么一刻，JIM以为小男孩会哭出来，可是BLAIR只是翻过身安静的躺在床上，带着鼻音软软的请求：“JIM，你可以等我睡着再走吗？我会很快睡着的。”  
当然可以，哨兵坐在他的向导的床边，身影如同永世的守护者。JIM看着BLAIR的眼睫如蝴蝶扑打着翅膀，像是被小仙女洒上了睡眠的仙粉一样慢慢合上。  
在彻底沉入甜美的梦乡之前，温暖的小手从被单下伸出，抓住了哨兵的手指。

“晚安，DADDY”

爹地！爹地，爹爹爹…………  
哨兵的心啊，碎成一片一片。

******

第二天清晨，灵魂哭泣了一晚上的JIM是在一声惊叫中醒来。  
“BLAIR！”哨兵用他最快的速度冲进楼下的卧室，床上已经没有那个可爱卷发小男孩的身影。  
取而代之的，是正掀着被子，神色诡异的看着自己身上，成年的，人类学家BLAIR。  
在JIM看来，这个用手拉着紧绷绷卡在屁股上的小狗内裤的BLAIR实在没有他小时候那么可爱，更不要说这个BLAIR还在喋喋不休说个不停。  
“这毛团是什么？哦，是尾巴吗。我不可能会买这种内裤更不要说穿上它，再说这个尺码也太小了，这算什么，恋童癖内裤吗？我怎么会……哦……”  
BLAIR眼神古怪的看了冲进房间的哨兵一眼：“JIM~JIM~我可没想到你有这种爱好。”  
ELLISION警官冷笑了一下，对这个BLAIR他可没什么客气的。

哨兵对着小狗尾巴扬起巴掌，啪！啪！！  
“闭嘴，CHIEF，叫DADDY!”

【END】

——JIM，你知道吗？我小时候从来没去过游乐园。  
——不，你去过。


End file.
